Kyoka Suigetsu
by Cleo-Alektryon
Summary: Wie würde es dir gehen, wenn du gezwungen wärst, bei einem Verrat ohne Gleichen eine entscheidende Rolle zu spielen? Was würdest du fühlen, wenn man dich nie gefragt hätte, ob du damit einverstanden wärst? (Oneshot)


disclaimer: Bleach gehört mir nicht. Diese Geschichte ist lediklich zur Unterhaltung und ich verdiene damit kein Geld.

Warnung: nicht betagelesen!

Kyoka Suigetsu

Der Himmel ist blau. Und die Sonne scheint. Und kein Windhauch regt sich. Und ich will schreien.

Ich will schreien!

Aber ich tue es nicht – natürlich. Stattdessen sitze ich hier und überblicke deine Seelenwelt. Irgendwie kommt mir der Gedanke, dass an dieser simplen Beschäftigung etwas nicht stimmen kann. Ich überlege. Tatsächlich fällt es mir erst nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens auf. Es sollte nicht deine innere Welt sein, sondern unsere.

Deine Welt, meine Welt, unsere Welt, das sind einfache Formulierungen, die doch so viel Tiefsinn haben. Es ist so lange her, dass dies hier ‚unsere' gemeinsame Seelenwelt war.

Ich weiß das, du auch.

Allerdings ist es dir egal. Im Nachhinein stelle ich mir die Frage, ob sie je ‚uns' gehört hat. Shinigami und Zanpakuto sind Partner, der Eine ist ein Stück der Seele des Anderen. So sollte es eigentlich sein. In meinem Kopf klingt das ausgesprochen Zynisch. Waren wir mal Partner?

Früher habe ich zu dir gesprochen. Du hast mir zugehört, lerntest viel und schnell. Ich weiß, dass du etwas Besonderes warst – wahrscheinlich bist du es noch.

Ich weiß das, du auch.

Niemand in deinem Alter, der mit dir lernte, konnte es dir gleichtun. Als du meinen Namen das erste Mal aussprachst - lange, bevor deine Mitschüler die Namen ihrer Zanpakutos wussten – war ich so stolz auf dich. Du warst so begierig darauf, von mir zu lernen, als du zum ersten Mal hier vor mir gestanden hast. Und ich versuchte, dir alles beizubringen. Ich Trainierte dich – du warst mein Schüler.

Also ja, ich denke, wir waren einmal Partner.

Erst jetzt – und viel zu spät – erkenne ich die Ironie in allem, was geschehen ist. Meine Macht sind die Illusionen, schon in meinem Namen trage ich sie. Es ist nicht schwer für mich, die Sinne aller zu täuschen, die mich sehen. Fast niemand kann mich durchschauen, außer dir. Warum ist es andersherum nicht das Gleiche?

Alle um dich herum hast du getäuscht… eben mit einer Illusion. Mit einer Freundlichen, hilfsbereiten Fassade. Mit dem Trugbild von einem Shinigami, der seinen Kollegen beisteht, sich für sie einsetzt, niemandem etwas Böses will. Jetzt frage ich mich, hast du mich auch getäuscht? Ich gebiete über Trugbilder, erlag ich dennoch einem von dir?

Beim Gedanken an diesen finalen Sarkasmus lache ich bitter. Allerdings ist die Antwort auf die Fragen leicht zu finden. Ob sie mir aber besser gefällt, kann ich nicht sagen.

Nein, du warst es nicht, der mir etwas vorspielte und mich belog – das war ich selbst. Ich nehme an, dass du versuchtest auch mich, ein Teil deiner eigenen Seele, mit einer Illusion hinters Licht zu führen. Letztlich halfst du mir aber nur dabei mir vorzumachen, dass da nichts wäre. Wie einfach war es für mich, ganz auf deine Ausbildung, auf die Perfektion deiner Techniken zu achten, dass ich dich als Person aus dem Blick verlor. Ich hätte dich kennen müssen. Ich gehöre untrennbar zu dir und somit hätte ich Einblick in deine Träume, deine Wünsche, deine Ziele gehabt. Doch ich zog es vor nicht hinzusehen aus Angst, etwas zu finden, was mein Bild von dir zerstört hätte.

Also komme ich zu dem Schluss, dass dies nicht besser ist, als die Vorstellung, von dir überlistet worden zu sein. Denn jetzt trage ich Schuld an dem, was geschehen ist. Zugleich macht es mich wieder zu einem Teil von dir. Dieser Teil will ich nicht sein, doch es ist zu spät, denn WIR, nicht du, haben die

Soul Society verraten.

Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir unendlich leid für diejenigen, die du verletzt hast, teilweise sogar direkt durch mich.

Gerne würde ich etwas ändern, das ist aber sinnlos. Du hast mich schon lange überwunden. Längst bist du kein Schüler, bin ich kein Lehrer mehr. Jetzt bist du der Meister und ich das Werkzeug.

Ich weiß das, du auch.

Langsam stehe ich auf und mache ein paar hilflose Schritte. Es ist viel Zeit vergangen, seit dem du das letzte Mal hier warst. Wozu auch? Es gibt keinen Grund mehr für dich, hierher zu kommen – du hast es nicht mehr nötig. In dem Moment, als du mich in der Welt außerhalb deiner Seele besiegt hast und dein Bankai erlerntest, wurde ich als Geist unbedeutend. Du hattest mich übertroffen, alles Weitere konntest du alleine.

Wo ich so darüber nachdenke könnte es sein, das dies die letzte Gelegenheit war, bei der wir uns von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstanden. Natürlich hast du mich nicht vergessen, Oh nein, denn ich bin ja immer noch deine Waffe. Eine wichtige Waffe, ohne die du nie so weit gekommen wärst, Herrscher über Hueko Mundo!

Ich weiß das, du auch.

Aber es ändert nichts an meiner Lage. Besser fühlen tue ich mich dadurch auch nicht, demnach kann ich es als unwichtiges Detail wieder in den Hinterkopf verbannen.

Energisch drehe ich mich von dem hellen Sonnenlicht weg. Das ist der Grund, aus dem ich vorhin über ‚deine' Welt nachgedacht habe, denn sie spiegelt deinen inneren Zustand wieder – nicht meinen. Trotzig beschließe ich, bei dieser Formulierung zu bleiben. Nur zu gerne würde ich dir alles ins Gesicht sagen, was ich von dir halte. Ich träume davon, dir zu sagen, wie arrogant du bist, wie manipulativ du bist, wie verräterisch, wie rücksichtslos, wie kaltblütig, wie grausam, wie… wie… keine Worte, die das beschreiben könnten – Ich hasse dich!

Gut, ich müsste damit auch meine Mitschuld eingestehen, was mir aber egal ist. So schwer es auch war – ich habe es akzeptiert. Ich kann damit leben. Also warum tue ich es nicht?

Auch diese Antwort findet sich schnell: Ob ich alles, was ich dir entgegen schleudern möchte hier in die Leere rufe oder in dein Ohr, es macht keinen Unterschied. Oft, sehr oft, habe ich es durchgespielt. Lange habe ich überlegt, was ich dir wie sagen könnte. Sorgsam wählte ich die Worte, die ich verwenden wollte.

Das Problem ist nur, dass du in zwischen stärker geworden bist als ich. Du hörst mich nicht und selbst wenn, könntest du mich aus deinem Bewusstsein verdrängen. Ja selbst wenn ich mich in der Außenwelt materialisieren würde, ich unterläge.

Ich weiß das, du auch.

Vor allem, da du jetzt eine neue Macht für dich entdeckt hast. Von hier aus kann ich mitverfolgen, wie du dir Arrancar nach Arrancar mithilfe dieser kleinen, unscheinbaren Kugel erschaffst. Sie gibt dir Mächte, die ein Shinigami nicht besitzen sollte. Zugegeben, du bist schon lange kein Shinigami mehr. Ich bin der Beweis dafür. Ich oder besser gesagt das wiedernatürliche Verhältnis zwischen uns. Kein anderer Shinigami würde es wagen, sein Zanpakuto als ein Mittel zum Zweck anzusehen. Allerdings ist das, was du anstrebst abnormal – eine Gottheit sein zu wollen!

Aber gut, gut, es hat keinen Sinn sich darüber zu ereifern. Eigentlich fällt mir dazu nichts mehr ein, als bitter zu lachen. Müde kehre ich zu meinem Sitzplatz zurück. Ein leichter Wind fährt mir durch die Haare. Wieder denke ich an deine Macht. Du hast leichthin getötet, um sie zu bekommen. Du hast mit meiner Hilfe alle getäuscht und viele ermordet. Ich kann mich dir nicht widersetzen und so hast du sie tatsächlich erlangt. Allerdings wirst du durch das Hogioku fallen.

Ich weiß das, du weißt es nicht.

Und Solange das so ist habe ich noch nicht vollständig gegen dich verloren. Es ist der Lichtblick, den ich herbeisehne. Ich gehöre untrennbar zu dir, also ist die Vernichtung deiner Macht auch mein Untergang, aber das ist dann eben so. Langsam legt sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Nicht mehr lange. Früher, nachdem ich begriffen hatte, was deine wirklichen Absichten waren, fürchtete ich dein Rufen. Jedes Mal, wenn du meinen Namen sagtest graute mir vor dem, wobei ich dir nun wieder helfen sollte. Später versuchte ich all das zu ignorieren, jede Täuschung, jeden Mord, der deinen Verrat noch bekräftigte und perfekter machte. Doch jetzt überkommt mich eine grimmige Freude, wenn ich deinen Befehl höre. Denn es könnte das letzte Mal sein. Es könnte das Mal sein, bei dem das Hogioku dich besiegt. Bei dem es das tut, was ich nicht konnte - dein Ende heraufbeschwören. Ich werde ihn mitverfolgen. Ich werde mit Erleichterung deinen und meinen Untergang beobachten und es wird nichts geben, was du dagegen tun könntest, Sosuke Aizen!

Aber ja, natürlich, du hast keine Ahnung. Ich höre dich, wie du mich als deine Waffe zu dir befiehlst. Mein Lächeln wird breiter, strahlender. Vielleicht ist es jetzt so weit, denke ich, bevor ich noch einmal zu deiner Waffe, zu deinem Werkzeug werde, um deinem Fall beizuwohnen. Von dir selbst herbeigerufen!

„Zersplittere, Kyoka Suigetsu."


End file.
